


Lil Seb x Jane [Sex Toy]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [44]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Best Friends, Breeding, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Mechanophilia, Predator/Prey (sort of), Robophilia, Robots, Sexual Humor, excessive cum, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:CAN seb fuck
Relationships: Jane Crocker & Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Lil Sebastian
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 7





	Lil Seb x Jane [Sex Toy]

What, you think Dirk Strider is going to make a robot that can't fuck? That’s fundamentally against everything he stands for.

> Dear Sweet Huggybear comes with several modes of riotous boning for the pleasurable fulfillment of a discerning heiress. **Sweet’n’Lovin’** is the typical fanfare, something pretty and vanilla, very good for a discreet screw in one’s bed or while answering the door.

> Aside from that, there’s **Seed The Field** , a higher _output_ setting guaranteed to awaken the cumslut in any defined empress-to-be. Recommended for moments of baby fever, or when one’s been talking to hunky jungle boys a little too long about how capable they are.

> Following, there’s **Nobody Home** , for situations relating to the name. Set Huggybear to a raucous fanfare of stalking through the house with full intent of breeding the first thing he can get his little metal mitts on. Great for a game of chase or just ambush plowing.

> And, of course, the **Rabbit Season** mode. Something of a combination of **STF** and **NH** , **Rabbit Season** has higher output, increased aggression, and a thrust speed incomparable to anything else he’s capable of. Unlike previous settings, Rabbit Season can only be deactivated once Dear Sweet Huggybear has run out of cum to stuff an heiress with.

And yes, these “instructions” were included in his care and keeping booklet once Lil Seb was properly revealed / gifted to his forever home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/628071924884439040/can-seb-fuck)


End file.
